I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trash compacting apparatus for industrial, commercial and/or residential use, and more specifically to the features of the cabinet structure whereby the compacted trash may be collected in a box-type container for ease of disposal.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Available on the market and disclosed in the Patent Literature are a wide variety of machines for compacting trash and refuse. For example, in the Fredrickson Pat. No. 3,728,959, there is disclosed a baler apparatus which is mounted in a box-like cabinet having a top, a floor, and side and rear panels extending therebetween, and a generally open front with access doors for closing same. The cabinet is functionally divided into three compartments, although there is no physical barriers between these compartments. These three compartments may conveniently be referred to as a "machine compartment", a "trash receiving compartment", and a "compaction compartment". The machine compartment is generally disposed at the top of the cabinet and the compaction compartment at the bottom with the trash receiving compartment being located therebetween. In the baler of the Fredrickson Patent, when the machine is actuated, a hydraulic cylinder causes a generally planar, horizontally disposed compaction plate to move downward through the trash receiving compartment and into the compaction compartment such that trash disposed therein is compressed. Provision is made in the structure of the Fredrickson Patent for facilitating the wrapping of a baling wire around the compressed bale.
While the above described baling structure may be suitable for baling paper, cardboard or other dry materials, it is generally not suitable for handling trash including moist garbage or other fluid containing refuse.
There are also available in the prior art refuse compactors which are suited to the handling of liquid containing refuse and they generally solve the problem by utilizing a waterproof container into which the loose trash is compacted. As an example, reference is made to the Hunt Pat. No. 3,501,890. It is to be noted, however, that if one were to attempt to utilize a preformed carton in the baler apparatus of the Fredrickson Patent, during the downward stroke of the compaction plate thereof, the container would be at least partially torn and crushed.